


Steve and Bucky are Peter Parker's Dads

by can_i_slytherin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Steve and Bucky comfort Peter on the day of Tony's funeral.(I didn't know if I should tag Endgame spoilers or not because, to be honest, if you haven't watched it now you've been living under a rock)





	Steve and Bucky are Peter Parker's Dads

Peter needed to be looked after. He was so young and fragile. Vulnerable. He needed protection. Guidance. But, with Tony dead, he had lost his only real father figure- since Uncle Ben, at least.   
  
Tony's funeral had been the hardest part for him, seeing how heartbroken Pepper was had killed him, and he felt somehow responsible for it. Aunt May had been there, soothing him and holding him together- she was his glue, his rock. But, as harsh as it sounded, she wasn't enough.   
  
It happened at the wake. Peter had watched everyone exchange sorrowful condolences with Pepper and Morgan. Seeing the unshed tears in Pepper eyes had been the breaking point for Peter.   
  
He had felt the lump growing in this throat and the unmistakable stinging in his eyes. The room began to close in on him and his chest constricted, making it impossible to draw air into his lungs. The ground span underneath his feet and he ran from the house on unsteady legs.   
  
Peter stumbled into the door frame as he shoved the front door open and he fell down the porch steps, tumbling onto the hard ground of the front yard. He gripped the grass between his fingers, feeling the nimble strands tear in two. His heart thumped against his chest and he sucked in a shaky breath, desperately trying to calm the erratic pace.   
  
Peter buried his head between his arms, resting his forehead against the cool grass, and bit his lip to stop the tears from falling. It was a lost cause because, despite his every attempt, the tears fell fast and heavily with no sign of stopping.   
  
Peter felt a sob claw it's way through his chest and he bit down on his fist to keep it from bubbling further upwards. His chest heaved and his entire body shook with the force of his tears, leaving him with a sickening feeling in his stomach.   
  
"Hey, Queens?" The thick Brooklyn accent pierced through the haze of sadness that had gathered around Peter and the teen hastily shook his head.   
  
He turned his head and, through his blurred vision, vaguely recognised Steve's short blond hair and Bucky's long brunet locks, "I'm..." Peter tried to force the words from his mouth but an ugly sob tore it's way through his throat instead.   
  
"You don't have to lie to us, Peter. We're here for you. Talk to us, kid." Bucky's gentle voice drifted into Peter's ear and the teen shook his head again, clenching his eyes shut.  
  
"I'm..." Peter choked on his words and shook his head a third time before he pushed himself into a kneeling position, pushing the heels of his hands against his eyes to stop the tears.   
  
Bucky was crouched next to him, a gentle hand playing with his hair, whilst Steve was crouched beside Bucky, rubbing soothing circles into Peter's spine. The teen whimpered and threw himself into Bucky's arms. The soldier lost his balance but Steve placed a steadying hand on the small of Bucky's back, keeping him stable- in more ways than one.   
  
Both of their hearts broke as Peter sobbed into Bucky's chest, his hands fisted into his shirt. Bucky linked his arms around Steve's shoulder, cradling him protectively against his chest.   
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
  
"What for?" Steve questioned, moving to sit behind Peter. He carded the fingers of one hand through Peter's hair, offering his other to the teen- Peter took it and linked his fingers with Steve's. The Captain sighed sadly and rubbed his thumb over the back of Peter's hand.   
  
"Tony." Peter mumbled.   
  
Bucky threw Steve a look of confusion and frowned when Steve shook his head sadly, mouthing 'he blames himself'.   
Bucky chewed on his top lip, his brow furrowed in sadness, "Do you want to elaborate on that?"   
  
"It's... It's my fault!!" Peter wailed and sobbed harder, the tears falling with new vigor.   
  
"Hey." Bucky whispered, pressing a gentle kiss atop Peter's hair, "None of that. It's not your fault."  
  
Steve furrowed his eyebrows in concern, "Why do you think that?"   
  
Peter lifted his head, his eyes red and puffy, and caught Steve's gaze, "Because if... if I had never gone to space, then... then Tony wouldn't have had to see me die and... and he wouldn't be so heartbroken so he wouldn't have felt the need to rejoin the fight against Thanos to get me back and... and he wouldn't be dead right now! It's my fault! It's all my fault! I'm so sorry, Steve. I'm so sorry!"   
  
Peter buried his head back into Bucky's chest and Bucky cradled his head, rocking them gently as he whispered gentle, comforting words into his ear.   
  
"Peter, that's not your fault, okay? Tony had a hell of a thing for doing what was right. Even if you hadn't have gone to space, Tony still would've joined the fight because it was the right thing to do. Because there were still so many people that needed to be saved. Tony died _for_ you not _because_ of you, you have to remember that." Steve whispered, his voice gentle and kind.   
  
"I just feel like I could have done more." Peter sounded so small and young.  
  
Steve wished that he could turn back time and keep the kid from joining the avengers- this wasn't the life that a sixteen-year-old should have. He had seen too much, experienced things that were beyond his pay-grade, and that wasn't fair.   
  
"We all do, Queens. But, that doesn't mean that it's our fault- that responsibility lies solely on Thanos' shoulders and he's paid for his crime." Bucky whispered and gave Peter a small smile when the teen lifted his head to stare up at Bucky.   
  
He glanced over to Steve, who threw him a goofy half-smile, and a small laugh tumbled from his lips. Steve and Bucky grinned- happy to hear the smallest of gleeful noises from Peter. Bucky leant over and rested his head on Steve's shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss on the junction between his neck and shoulder. Steve gave a light smile and pressed a kiss into Bucky's hair. He wrapped one arm around Bucky's shoulders, pulling both him and Peter closer, whilst the other hand stayed firmly in Peter's grip.   
  
They stayed like that for a long while until Peter's chest had stopped heaving and his sobbed had tapered off into nothing. The only evidence of his breakdown was the occasional hitch of his breath as he hiccuped and the puffiness of his eyes.   
  
The teen pushed away from Bucky and stared up at the two men, "I should go."   
  
"You shouldn't." Bucky responded, without missing a beat, and Steve nodded in agreement.   
  
"But, surely you have better things to be doing than dealing with me?" Peter questioned, fiddling with his tie.   
  
"Theres nothing more important to us in this moment. You are our top priority. Now, get back here and cuddle with us. You need it." Bucky laid down on his back, staring up at the clouds, and Steve laid down next to him. There was a space between the two bodies, big enough for Peter, and Steve patted the ground gently beckoning the boy to join them.   
  
"Are you..."   
  
Bucky cut Peter off before he could finish his question, "No questions. Get your ass over here and stare at the clouds with us."   
  
Peter nodded and crawled into the space between the supersoldiers, laying down on his back. He stared up at the clouds, listening to Steve point out different shapes in them, and smiled when he felt Bucky's fingers begin to play with his hair.   
  
"Bucky and I used to do this, back in the 30s. We'd lay on our backs in Bucky's back yard and see who could find the most ridiculous shape in the clouds. We'd spend hours out there, just enjoying each other's company- especially after my ma died. We did it back in Wakanda too. Every spare moment we had was spent in a remote field, on our backs, staring up at the endless expanse of sky." Steve recounted, locking gazes with Bucky and throwing him a loving smile. Bucky grinned in return and blew him a kiss.   
  
"Tell me more." Peter whispered, his eyes gently slipping shut.   
  
Steve told him as many stories as he could remember about anything and everything- the Howling Commandos, Peggy Carter and even their small apartment in Brooklyn.   
  
He stopped when Bucky placed a gentle hand on his arm and nodded down at Peter who had fallen asleep; Steve's deep baritone and Bucky's fingers through his hair having lulled him to sleep.   
  
"We should get him into a bed. Sleeping on the floor isn't too comfortable." Bucky whispered, staring down at Peter with a protective feeling bubbling within his stomach.   
  
Steve cast a loving look down at the teen and nodded in agreement, moving to stand up, "Shall we take him to our room, so that we can keep an eye on him?"   
  
Bucky nodded, tucked one hand behind Peter's neck and cradled his knees with the other as he stood up. He tucked Peter close to his chest, shielding him from prying eyes as they walked through the house to their room. Steve pushed the door open and stepped into the room, Bucky trailing behind him. Steve sat down on the double bed opposite, watching as Bucky lowered Peter onto the single bed next to the window and covered him with a blanket.  
  
Bucky moved to stand in front of Steve and wound his arms around Steve's shoulders. Steve sighed heavily and snaked his arms around Bucky's waist. He rested his head against the other man's abdomen and pressed a kiss there.   
  
"Hes so young, Buck. What do we do?" Steve whispered, his chest heaving as he breathed a sad sigh.  
  
Bucky tied his fingers into Steve's hair and gave it a gentle tug, "All we can do is be there for him when he needs us."   
  
Steve tucked his fingers underneath the waistband of Bucky's jeans and flicked the elastic of Bucky's underwear. He giggled when Bucky gave a hiss of pain and yelped when Bucky gave his hair a sharp tug. The laugh bubbled up from his chest before he could stop it and Steve pressed a second kiss against Bucky's stomach.   
  
"I love you, Buck." He whispered, the words holding more weight than they originally did.   
  
"I love you too, Stevie." Bucky replied, "Til the end of the line."  
  
Peter made a noise in his sleep and they both glanced over at him, shoulders squared protectively. They relaxed when Peter sighed happily and burrowed further into the covers.   
  
"We need to make a promise to him. To each other." Steve whispered, his gaze trained on Peter's sleeping form.   
  
"What's that?" Bucky replied, staring lovingly down at Steve.   
  
"We gotta promise to protect him, no matter the cost, and be there for him when he needs us most." Steve caught Bucky's gaze and the pure adoration and love held within his eyes made Steve's heart do a flip.   
  
"Always." Bucky replied without a second thought and carded his fingers through Steve's hair.   
  
"To the end of the line?"   
  
"And beyond, Stevie. Way beyond." 


End file.
